


Just because I let you go doesn't mean I wanted to

by orphan_account



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Angst, Atlético Madrid, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, FC Barcelona, Frustration, Hurt/Comfort, Leaving, M/M, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-09 05:40:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1971021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why is everyone leaving Barça? A random thought this time about David Villa/Lionel Messi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just because I let you go doesn't mean I wanted to

There was a time when Leo would have laughed at the very idea of David VIlla leaving Barçalona, but not everyone is Lionel Messi so not everyone can stay in one place forever. 

David told him that night as they lay in bed, Leo’s nose pressed to David’s collarbone through his t-shirt. Leo had sat straight up his hair sticking up on end like a frightened cat. He had cursed then punched David in the arm before getting up and walking out. 

David sighs staring up at the ceiling in the dark, that was two nights ago and Leo has barely said one word to him since then. The whole team knew there was something up between them. There wasn’t the usual sarcasm and wry humor that the two usually exchanged on a daily basis. Puyol had come by that afternoon to visit the training ground and immediately assessed the situation. 

“You told him.” He stated and David nodded his face closed tight. Puyol patted him on the back and said something about everything working itself out, and all David wanted to do was say “Bullshit” and walk away. Instead he nodded and smiled like everything was fine (fake). 

Tonight the silence in the house is almost deafening. The kids and Patricia are visiting Madrid (house shopping, but David refuses to let himself think that just yet) and he's alone in the big house. His chest suddenly gives a squeeze and he rolls over gripping his pillow so tightly his knuckles turn white. He had told himself he would not cry, would not let a tear fall. 

The bell downstairs rings and David curses hoping whoever it is will go away and leaving him to his misery. The bell rings again, he mutters out some more curses and gets up. He can hear the pitter patter of the rain on the windows as he pads down the stairs, the tiles cool against his bare feet. 

The bell rings twice more and there’s an almost urgency in the tone, but David tells himself he’s imagining that as he unlocks the door and pulls it open.

It’s Leo, sopping wet, his short hair plastered to his dripping forehead, he stares at David almost incomprehensibly. David yanks him inside and shuts the door on the rain beyond. “What the hell, man?” He says tugging at Leo’s raincoat, trying, unsuccessfully, to get him out of it. 

Ignoring David's ineffectual yanking at his coat Leo pulls him into a bone crushing hug, and buries his face in David’s neck. David relents and wraps his arms tightly around the other man, the thought that he’ll probably have to change his clothes not bothering him very much. Only then with Leo wrapped tightly in his embrace, does David realize that he has two burning tear tracts down his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Again, why is everyone leaving? I can't anymore.  
> Don't forget to leaving feed back or suggestions of pairings.  
> Thank you all.


End file.
